


Employee benefits

by rilina



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-11
Updated: 2008-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rilina/pseuds/rilina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone tells Touya that there is no such thing as too much business, not for a small restaurant owner, but Touya is beginning to wonder if that's really true.</p><p>Hanshin!Touya and Hanshin!Yukito, shortly after the gang has left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Employee benefits

Everyone tells Touya that there is no such thing as too much business, not for a small restaurant owner, but Touya is beginning to wonder if that’s really true. He and Yukito haven’t had a peaceful night since Shogo decided that Touya flipped the best okonomiyaki in town. Touya has no objection to Shogo himself; the kid never tries to flip his own food, even if he is a bit of a punk. No, the problem is that Shogo inevitably has company. And when that company isn't twenty-six hoodlums with goggles, it’s a shrill pop idol.

All in all, Touya prefers the hoodlums. “They don’t come with microphones or fan clubs,” he explains to Yukito one night after closing. Shogo’s just celebrated his birthday there with all his friends, and Touya has a headache of monumental proportions. “And she squeals. I thought I left that behind in high school.”

“Ah, but the fan club eats more. Better for business,” Yukito says, eyes still fixed on the table he’s clearing.

“Not enough to make up for the migraine. It’s like a perpetual lunch hour. Make it stop.”

Yukito looks up at that, laughing. “It’s not like you to whine.”

“No, I guess not.” Touya neglects his own task for a moment as he watches his friend sweep dirty dishes off the tables and onto an enormous tray. Yukito’s still smiling at Touya’s uncharacteristic petulance, but his amusement doesn’t lift the weary slump of his shoulders. Touya sighs and says, “Sorry. I know I’m not the only one being run ragged. You should head home. I can finish up here.”

Yukito shakes his head at the transparency of Touya’s ploy. “Nice try, Your Majesty, and no. I’m not about to let you do everything yourself.”

“Okay, I didn’t really think that would work.” Touya finishes counting the day’s take before he adds, in a lower voice, “Could you quit calling me Your Majesty? There aren’t many people who get to call me by name, you know, and I miss hearing it sometimes.”

Yukito doesn’t answer; maybe Touya’s spoken too softly to be heard. Touya decides it doesn’t matter; saying what he felt was enough. He scoops up the cash and heads toward the office to put it in the safe.

He’s still twirling the dial when Yukito’s reply floats through the open office door.

“Sure thing, Touya.”

Touya doesn’t hold back his grin as he spins to the last number in the combination. The safe door swings open as the lock is released.


End file.
